


Happy Biwthday, Bing!

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Muse, Muse (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Bing is too cute for words, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Crack, Daddy!Matt is too cute for words, Drones Era, Fluff, Fun, M/M, cinema, craziness, drones, happy birthday Bing, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s what happens when your daddy is Matthew Bellamy! But Bing is such a lucky kid… and very smart, too!<br/>Lots of cheerfulness, some craziness and also some tenderness to wish a very happy Birthday to Bing, that cutie pie, aww! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Biwthday, Bing!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters doesn’t belong to me (Oh no, wait, Harvey does ^^ *the author is fond of him* ) , I don’t write for money and… no, wait, I wouldn’t be so certain that this never happened XD
> 
> Not betaed, forgive my horrible mistakes :/

   
Matthew has set everything in the slightest details; after all he has been planning this thing from months.  
He has already done the sound-check with his band the day before, so he can have the whole 9 July free … sure, save for the night, since he and his band mates are supposed to play at the Nos Alive Festival.  
Nothing must ruin that day; since – because of reasons – he’s forced to spend with Bing mush less time that he would like, Matthew tries to treasure every occasion he has.  
Kate kept her word and since early morning she reaches Matt at the hall of the hotel where they’re staying, but among all the people coming along with her, only one draws the frontman’s whole attention.  
  
“Biiiiiiinng!” Matt rejoices, running towards his beloved son.  
“Daaaaadddyyyyyy!” The kid screams happily, jumping in his arms.  
“Happy birthday, my baby!” Matt murmurs, holding him tight.  
  
Taking a look around, Matthew realize that also other people are there.  
  
“Mom!” He smiles and Marylin smiles back at him. “And… Goldie.” he adds, with less excitement.  
  
“His grandmas would never miss this lively child’s birthday party, wouldn’t them?” Kate’s mother smirks, pinching her grandson’s cheek affectionately and both the grandmas compete for the kid’s attentions.  
  
“Who is this little guy?” Matt wonders, pointing at a child, more or less around Bing’s same age, with dark hair and taciturn attitude, who is shielding himself behind Kate’s long dress.  
“It’s Harvey, my super bestest friend!!!” the blond child explains, hyper excited, running towards his friend.  
“Hello, Bing’s super bestest friend!” The singer affably smiles at him, but the brunet kid just waves his hand very quickly and then he lowers his gaze even more.  
“He doesn’t strike me as the friendliest kid ever!” Matt mutters with low voice to his mother.  
Marylin chuckles.  
“He reminds me of you at his same age oh so much!”  
   
“Bing, but I had told you that you could bring here all the friends of yours that you wished!” His father reminds to him.  
“I know, but the others didn’t can or didn’t want, but all that matters is that Harvey is here with me!” Bing explains with a huge grin.  
“Okay, but now let’s go in the party room, there’s also uncles Tom, Chris and Dom who are waiting for you, with tons of gifts!” Matt eagerly announces and Bing rushes there, dragging his best friend with him.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
   
"Well, Matthew, I have to admit that you have been utterly flawless, I'm proud of you!" Kate states at the end of the birthday party, around early afternoon. "No weird speeches, no crazy behavior, nothing odd... oh, well, save from that drone toy that you bought to Bing!" the American woman, glancing indignant at Bing who is studying the instructions of that disquieting tool with Tom.  
   
\- _That drone that files with remote control and has a camera incorporate is not a toy, it's a scientific method to learn from the very beginning how to use drones at your advantage, instead of submitting their influence_!- Matt would like to reply,  feeling a bit insulted, but judging by his former girlfriend's look he realises he'd better say nothing.  
   
"By the way, speaking of _children_ , where's your new hottie? Why didn't you bring her here?"  
"She had a busy agenda and... hey! She's not a child!" Matthew absent-mindedly replies, but then he catches her witty remark.  
  
"You're right, she's not a kid... she almost has less years of age difference with Bing than with you!" Kate bitterly strikes back.  
"You're so exaggerating!" Matthew rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I wouldn't have brought her here in any case. Today we all are here for Bing; can't you see how happy he is?" He states, softened, while he watches him climbing on Chris.  
  
"Yes, you know, I would have brought even Ryder here, but he's on holiday with his father. Guess what? He told me that he misses your gigs a lot!” she confesses.  
“Alright, so after all I taught something good to your son!” The Englishman chuckles. “Anyway, he’s always welcome to our gigs. And you are, as well.”  
“So it’s true. We really work a lot better as friends!” she giggles and he nods.  
  
“Okay, now I can make the other party start.” The frontman announces.  
“Which other party?” She frowns.  
“It’s another of my gifts for Bing: I booked a whole cinema only for Bing and his friends. Well, I expected that Bing brought many more friends with him… but what’s done is done!” He reveals.  
“Aww, this is such a cute thing!” She squeals, utterly approving his idea. “So, which film are they going to watch?”  
“Nothing stupid for sure!” He assures, but the woman doesn’t exactly know how to interpret that answer.  
Maybe a little naively, Kate decides she can trust him.  
  
“So, tell me, are you going to go with Dominic at this private happy party?” The actress asks him casually.  
“Nope!” Matthew answers way too vehemently.  
“Matthew?” She insist with her inquiring look.  
“Okay, yes, I am, but it’s only not to be the only adult there…” The singer grasps at straws.  
A snicker escapes from Kate.  
  
“Oh, Matt! You’re not accountable to me for anything anymore! Now it’s your bimbo’s bloody business!”  
“She is not a bimbo!” The other grumbles.  
“Yeah, sure she is not…” She pretends to agree with him.  
  
“And, tell me, did she already figure out the difference between the appearances under the footlights and the reality in the private life?” Kate asks him, getting to the point.  
“No… not yet… “ He grumbles, heading towards a narrow path he prefers to avoid. “Now, I’d better go, the cinema won’t wait for me forever!” He adds, going back to the party room.  
  
“Oh, well… she will figure that out soon.” Kate sentences, prophetically.  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
“Oh, so you did come back! I thought that after all the time you’ve spent with Kate you were back in love! Do I have to inform the Tabloids?” Dominic makes his witty remark, seeing Matthew approaching.  
“You, big jealous guy! Do I have to remind you of who is still in my bed and who is only in my memories?” Matthew winks at him, pinching his hip and making his lover smile, embarrassed. “Now go pick the kids, we’re leaving.” He exhorts him.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
The little group reach the Cinema, which is not very far from the festival Location, to allow matt and Dom to be in time with their show.  
Bing and Harvey run everywhere, hyper excited by all the diversions the Cinema is properly equipped with, deciding to try first the swimming pool of balls.  
“Mr. Bellamy, you and you guests can come to the projection room when you please.” a girl from the staff welcomes him, speaking a flawless English.  
  
“Just give us ten minutes and then we’ll do. “ Matthew politely answers. “As you can see, the list of guest is very shorter than what I expected, but it’s not my fault!” He smirks at her.  
“There’s no problem for that, but I’m afraid there’s a mistake with the selection of the movie. Please, let me check better.” the girl says, examining the sheet of paper she’s holding.  
“There’s no mistake. I personally chose that movie, in its original version.” The singer confirms.  
  
“Is there any trouble?” Dominic reaches him, after picking up the children from the swimming pool balls.  
  
“Mr. Bellamy, I have to insist in advising against the vision of this movie from minors. And from such young children, too, for God’s sake!” The girl insists, raising her voice.  
“I guess there couldn’t be a better age for this. So, please, couldn’t you turn a blind eye over that, not even for exclusive passes for tonight show?” The frontman winks, with a mellow attitude.  
  
“How much exclusive?” The girl shows some interest.  
“Let’s say… free access to the backstage and you are invited to the after show party, with me, Dom – which I know you recognized- “ The guitarist makes a pause, noticing how the girl is glancing at the brunet drummer who shows her the sexiest of his smiles. “And all the others. For you and some friends of yours. I’ll tell Tom to think about everything. So, do we have a deal?” Matt bargains, already sensing the victory.  
“Well, on second thought, I don’t think the vision of this movie could be so misguiding… “ The girl proves how easy is to buy her.  
  
“What’s all this fuss? Matthew, which movie did you pick?” Dominic grows curios.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
“Terminator Genisys? Bells, did you lose your mind?” Dom snaps, figuring out what movie is from the very first scenes.  
“Well, Mister Matt, where’s Peppa Pig? or Pokemon? Or Olaf and Sven?” Harvey wonders in confusion, turning towards the adults.  
“A pig who speaks, some monsters in a box and every other sort of cute and cuddly stuff won’t help you in real life; this will. Watch it and then you’ll thank me for that.” Matt strikes back, a little rude.  
  
“Dadddyyy, how cool! It’s just like the fairytales you tell me!” Bing grows thrilled.  
“Why? What sort of fairytale do you tell him?” Dominic jolts, shocked.  
“Well, the whole Terminator saga, more or less….” Matthew shrugs, as if it was the most natural of the answers.  
  
“What?! But Bells, there are more proper, real fairytales, such as … I don’t know, Little Thumb, Hans&Gretel, Puss in Boots…” Dominic starts to enumerate.  
“I won’t ever fill my son with lies!” Matt swears, pride radiating from every inch of him.  
“Not even if you tell him Little Glittery Red Riding Hood?” Dominic makes him smile.  
“What did you parents use to tell you when you were a kid? Goldilocks and the Three Leopards?” Matt strikes back with the same irony.  
  
“However, Matt, they’re not lies, they’re fairytale for kids. I guess that Harvey now would like to listen to one!” Dom goes on, pointing at Bing’s friend who is proving to be very unsettled.  
“Well, Dommie, do you want to watch the movie or what?” The guitarist strikes back.  
“Sure I do!” The percussionist replied, excited.  
“So let’s enjoy it!” Matt whispers, stretching his arm to wrap his boyfriend’s shoulders and pull him closer to himself, taking advantage of the fact that the kids are in the row ahead and the darkness and the dim light is hiding them.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Daddy, that was soooo cool! At a certain point, it was like in your album, when the drones come!” Bing comments, in high spirits, at the end of the movie, not shocked at all.  
As soon as the light come back, he runs towards his daddy who smiles at him, lifting him up in his arms.  
Dominic chuckles.  
“What?” Matthew frowns.  
“Bing, only four years old, can say ‘drones’ much better than you!” The drummer makes fun of him.  
“Asshole!” Matt strikes back with labial, taking advantage of the fact that Bing is looking somewhere else, but he’s not annoyed for real.  
   
"Hey, Bing, do you want to show uncle Dom how daddy goes like in that song?" He turns to his son.  
“BA BOM BOM BA DAM. A funky Psycho! BA BOM BOM BA DAM. A funky Psychooooo. Your bass belongs to me now…” Bing sings happily, shaking his blonde head up and down, probably something that uncle Chris must have taught to him.  
   
Satisfied, Matt places him down on the floor, his eyes shining with deep feelings.  
"That song drives him crazy!" He explains to Dom.  
"Yes, but... _funky_ Psycho? And your _bass_?" Dom questions him, laughing.  
  
"Well, you know, I gave him a pwopewly censored version of the album. The Drill Sergeant  and the Recruit's voices are erased and there's no Track 02." Matthew  explains.  
"Wise decision." Dominic approves.  
"Guess what? Bing is convinced that in that song I'm mad at Chris!" The frontman makes him laugh again.  
   
Who is not laughing at all it's the poor Harvey, still traumatized after the vision of that movie.  
As a matter of fact, the brunet child is crouched on the seat, hugging his legs  
"I want my Mommy!" He whimpers, scared.  
   
Matt rolls his eyes, but Bing rushes towards him.  
"That kid is a constant delusion, from every point of view." The singer grumbles.  
"But you're so impossibly evil with him!" Dom scolds his mate.  
"I'm just objective! To begin with, he doesn't even play an instrument!" Matthew points out, deeply indignant.  
  
"But he's only four years old!" The drummer makes him notice.  
"Oh no, correction, my dear: he's _already_ four years old! I mean, my son should spend his time with more stimulating companies." Mathew insist, as stubborn as only he can be.  
   
"I don't know, I just find so tender that Bing already has a best friend at his age... We started a lot later!" The percussionist winks at him, observing how the kids talk to each other and how Bing manages to make Harvey smile again.  
   
"But it's only because I haven't met you before." Matt whisper with a languid smile, ruffling his jet-black hair.  
   
"However, it's a tad soon to wonder where that friendship will lead them to." Dom smiles.  
   
"Right, we'll see what happens when they become teenagers... and for that moment I hope that that good-for-nothing will have much more interesting hobbies!" Matt asserts, impassible.  
   
Bing takes Harvey by his hand and walk towards Dominic.  
   
"Besides, Harvey, even if the drones come, you shouldn’t be afraid; uncle Dom will rescue us all." The blond child explains to him, making the drummer beam with pride.  
   
"Really?" The brunet child hesitantly wonders, staring  at that adult with diffidence.  
"Yes, he has super powers and uses them to fight all the evil guys and he helps people!" Bing informs him, more and more thrilled.  
Dom jolts and his previous smile turns into a puzzled face..  
   
"No, Bing, listen, I may have dressed like him sometimes, but I' m not Spiderman!" Dom clarifies.  
   
"Dom, a superhero?" Matt bursts out laughing. "But he's afraid even of his own shadow, which, for the records, is fatter than him!"  
   
Dominic snorts for that double witty remark.  
   
"All that matters, Bing, it's that, Spiderman or not, I will always protect you. Also because you'd better have such a strong uncle like me; you dad is such a wuss!” The drummer gets his revenge over the pianist.  
   
" Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!" Bing repeats, amused.  
Matt feels like he has to do something about it.  
  
“Please, later can we play at Iron Arm and can you let me win? It’s a matter of Daddy proud!” He whispers at Dom.  
“Why should I ever do such a thing?” He strikes back in the same way.  
“Because you’re immensely good and altruist?” Matt hazards.  
“I don’t think so!” Dominic moves his hand with annoyed attitude.  
“Okay. if you pretend to lose… later you’re going to win in bed!” The frontman winks at him, sure he had made the winning move.  
And he did.  
“Okay, you’ve convinced me. I’ll play the charade later!” Dom surrenders.  
  
Bing waits for his dad and Dominic are done with their speech, whatever they told each other and then he isolates with the drummer.  
  
“Uncle Dom, I know why you told me those things before.” The kid commences.  
“I’m glad you did.” Dom smiles at him.  
“It’s because you have to defend your secret identity, but I won’t ever talk, don’t worry!” The blond assures him.  
  
\- _Oh no, to say that this kid will grow up with a little messed up mind is a euphemism_! – Dom ponders, concerned, but he decides not to say anything about it.  
  
However, it seems that Bing is not done with his speech yet.  
  
“Uncle Dom, can you make a promise to me?”  
“Anything, sweetie!” He murmurs.  
“At least you won’t ever leave my daddy alone, right? Like it happened with mommy… and I know that now there’s a girl who spends a lot of time with daddy… but although I didn’t meet her yet, I don’t like her. And daddy smiles a lot only when you are with him.”  
  
Dom is astonished by the kid’s straightforwardness.  
  
“No way, Bing, it’s you who makes your daddy so happy; he always can’t wait to spent some time with you!”  
“Yeah, I know… so he’s super hyper happy when he’s with me and with you… just like now. And I want to see him so hyper happy so many, many times! So I will never leave him alone and you must do the same, never leave him.” Bing smiles at Dom, hugging him.  
“I never will. I promise.” Dominic murmurs, touched.  
  
Matthew lost this idyllic moment, because he’s drawn by one of the construction   Harvey is doing with the building blocks, observing better the way he works with them.  
  
“Bing, I guess Harvey needs your advice about how to make the next construction.” Matt calls him and the kid runs there.  
  
“I was wrong, maybe that whelp has some good qualities, after all…” Matt grumbles, coming back to Dominic who doesn’t say a word about the secret speech between him and Bing.  
“Well, what do you know about it? Maybe their future is not in the music, maybe they’ll become two very famous architects and their buildings will be requested in every part of the world!” Dominic states, while he watches Bing and Harvey deal with the colored building blocks in perfect harmony.  
Matthew caresses his chin, with thoughtful attitude.  
“Architects? Yes, I like it!”  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unwillingly, but the moment of goodbyes arrives and before reaching the backstage and getting ready for the show, Matthew parts from Bing, with the mutual promise to meet again very soon.  
  
Kate is ready to take him and Harvey at the airport.  
“So, kids, did you have fun at the Cinema party?” She asks them, while they go on the taxi.  
Both the kids nod excitedly.  
  
“If you want, Harvey, sometimes we can go watch a move together…” She suggests to him.  
“N-no, Kate, ple-please… I’ll never want to watch a movie again!” Harvey whimpers, still quite shocked.  
“Why, sweetheart? What happened? What did they make you watch?”  
   
**************************** (In the meantime)  
  
Matthew is wearing his outfit for the show, when he hears his mobile ring.  
“Wassup? Is it Elle who must tell you once again how much she misses you?” Dominic giggles, sitting close to him.  
  
“No, it’s Kate, maybe she wants to congrats for my party…” Matt mumbles, accepting the call.  
  
“Hall…”  
“Matthew, darling, you can finish you show…” The actress informs him, with a sugary attitude, before snapping like only a Hollywood diva can do. “But then, be sure you’ll keep as far as you can from me, until I blow my rage off for what you did today to the kids… otherwise this could be the right time I make you _Dead_ for real and not only _Inside_!”  
\--  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, all those ‘Terminator Genisys’ trailers, the (super amazing bwilliant excellent ) Drones album (I wished to write something about the Drones Era, lol ) , Bing’s birthday and other stuff gave birth to this absurd fic … I apologise for that XD  
> Whatever you like it or not… please, if you find the time, let me know ^^
> 
> psst, I wrote about a very pleasant Kate, for once! XD Aren’t you shocked? I am XDD
> 
> I’d pay anything to hear Bing sing the censured version, lol, I guess it’s one of the cutest thing in the Universe! XD
> 
> Bye bye and .. once more
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIIIIIIINGGGG!! <3


End file.
